


The Little Things

by akitosin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akitosin/pseuds/akitosin
Summary: A collection of short drabbles.Established relationship between Gladio and Ignis. Takes place before, during, and after the game. Mostly fluff.





	1. Glasses

Ignis entered the apartment he share with his lover half past 1am. He had been working late the last couple days, and he was ready to apologize as he entered only to see Gladio sound asleep on the couch.  
Ignis smiled. Gladio was stretched out, wearing only a tattered pair of sweat pants, one leg hanging over the side, a book laying on his chest still wearing his reading glasses. Gladio never let anyone but Ignis see him in them. Ignis thought he looked quite fetching in the thick black frames. He slid off his jacket and slowly rolled up his sleeves, and toeing off his boots as he approached the sleeping man.  
"Gladio" he said softly smoothing his hand over Gladio's muscled stomach. Gladio's eyes opened slowly and he smiled lazily up at the blonde.   
"Hey Iggy" he said rubbing Ignis' thigh affectionately. "another long day huh?"  
Ignis nodded  
"indeed" he felt the tiredness in his body. He got up and began to undress. Gladio set his book aside laying his glasses on top as he watched Ignis strip down to his black boxer briefs. Ignis was beautiful. His tall slender build, toned and slim. Ignis moved gracefully, in even the most mundane tasks. Gladio followed as his tired boyfriend crawled into bed. Ignis set his glasses on his nightbstand. Gladio slid in behind him wrapping his thick arm around Ignis' waist, kissing the back of his head before  burying his face in his hair.  
"Goodnight Iggy" he said softly.  
"Sweet dreams my love."


	2. I  wanna hold you hand

The Regalia purred as they drove fast through the countryside. Ignis had one hand on the wheel, one hand held tightly in Gladio's grip as they drove. The boys had opted to sleep for the last hour as they made there way to Galdin Quay. Ignis had suggested they take the back seat so Prompto would have someone else to fall over on besides the driver. Ignis looked over not realizing Gladio had been looking at him and gave him a soft smile.  As they topped the hill, the ocean glittered in the sun. Gladio gave his hand a squeeze. "Beautiful" he said as they made there way towards the sea. Noctis began to stir and Gladio quickly releases his lovers hand. Ignis motioned for Gladio to look back as he slowed the car to take the turns into the seaside town. Prompto was taking up the entire back seat, his head in Noctis' lap his legs spread wide, one hanging over the side of the car. Noctis was squashed between his friend and the door arms crossed head down. Gladio chuckled and grabbed Prompto's camera, snapping a picture  before they began to laugh.  
"Damnit Prompto, move over" the prince's voice rang out  
"What... hey, stop" Prompto huffed as Noctis began shoving him.  
"Ugh, you drooled all over me!" Noctis whined  
"My bad" the blonde said sitting up wiping his mouth.  
"Precisely why I had you sleep in the back" Ignis half joked. Prompto rolled his eyes. Noctis was unamused.  
"Yeah, thanks for that by the way" Gladio let out thunderous laugh. Ignis pushed up his glasses chuckling to himself.


	3. Jealous?

Noctis was fishing off the coast, Prompto had gone to take pictures. Gladio had just finished putting up the tent as Ignis started dinner. Gladio finally hammered in the last of the stakes, and got up finding a chair. He sat with a loud sigh, letting his head fall back, feeling the fading sun kiss his skin.  
"working on your tan I see" Ignis teased. Gladio chuckled, and turned to see him standing over the stove grilling up something he couldn't see. Gladio smiled devilishly "Gotta keep nice and bronze for the ladies" he taunted his boyfriend letting his eyes close again. Suddenly Gladio felt something hit him in the head, and looked down to see a pepper in his lap. "My sincere apologies" Ignis began "it slipped right out of my hand" he said innocently. Gladio was on his feet in an instant and picked Ignis up from behind spinning him around earning him a chuckle from the cook, before he sat him back down.  
"You jealous?" he said, as he released him leaning agisnt the makeshift kitchen.  
"of "the ladies?" " Ignis asked half laughing "not unless these ladies have seen you beg for my...."  
"Hey, look what Noct caught!" Prompto's voice stopped him from finishing his sentence.  Ignis bit his lip hard to keep from laughing as he saw a blush spread on Gladio's face. They turned to see Noctis' haul.   
"Well done highness" Ignis smiled at his ward "looks like we're having fish with our veggies tonight" Gladio cleared his throat, and made his way over the the middle of the haven starting a fire to hide his embarrassment.  Noctis took the fish to Ignis as Prompto found his seat  
"Hey, what's this?" he picked up the pepper Ignis had thrown at Gladio.. Gladio's amber eyes flashed to Ignis' ash green, shaking his head knowingly.  
"Oh," Ignis said acting surprised "I must have dropped one" he said smiling innocently.


	4. Jealous?

Noctis was fishing off the coast, Prompto had gone to take pictures. Gladio had just finished putting up the tent as Ignis started dinner. Gladio finally hammered in the last of the stakes, and got up finding a chair he sat with a loud sigh letting his head fall back, feeling the fading sun kiss his skin.   
"working on you tan I see" Ignis teased. Gladio chuckled and turned to see him staining over the stove grilling up something he couldn't see. Gladio smiled devilishly "Gotta keep nice and bronze for the ladies" he taunted his boyfriend letting his eyes close again. Suddenly Gladio felt something hit him in the head, and looked down to see a pepper in his lap. "My sincere apologies" Ignis began "it slipped right out of my hand" he was said innocently. Gladio was on his feet in an instant and picked Ignis up from behind spinning around earning him a chuckle from the cook. he sat him back down with a chaste kiss on the cheek.   
"You jealous" he said, as he released him leaning agisnt the makeshift kitchen.   
"of "the ladies?" " Ignis asked half laughing "not unless these ladies have seen you beg for my...."  
"Hey, look what Noct caught!" Prompto's voice stopped him from finishing his sentence.  Ignis bit his lip hard to keep from laughing as he saw a blush spread on Gladio's face. They turned to see Noctis' haul.    
"Well done highness" Ignis smiled at his ward "looks like we're having fish with our veggies tonight" Gladio cleared his throat, and walked back staring a fire to hide his embarrassment.  Noctis took the fish to Ignis as Prompto found his seat   
"Hey, what's this?" he picked up the pepper Ignis had thrown at Gladio earlier. Gladio's amber eyes flashed to Ignis' ash green, shaking his head knowingly.   
"Oh," Ignis said acting surprised "I must have dropped one" he said smiling innocently.


	5. Family

They had been on the road for so long, Ignis felt like it had been an eternity since he'd slept in a proper bed. He looked in the rearview mirror and saw Gladio, his brows furrowed lost in the end of the book he was reading. Noctis stared  blankly out over the horizon. Prompto was talking about... something, Ignis hadn't realized he hadn't been listening for quite sometime.   
"Look, there it is!" the blonde bounced in his seat.   
'By the six how did Prompto have so much energy?' Ignis thought to himself. They all look towards lestallum. It was the closest thing they had seen to a city since they left Insomnia. Gladio closed his book, shoving it in his bag. "Iris said she'd be at the hotel, I'm gonna head there as soon as we stop" he said eagar to make sure she was safe. Ignis understood, she was family. He looked at the prince in the rearview mirror. Noct was marveling at the city as well. Noctis was the closest thing Ignis had to family in this life, and he understood worry better than anyone.   
They all headed out as soon as they arrived. Gladio made his way to the hotel. Prompto managed to pick up a photo job, and Noctis stuck close to Ignis.   
"Where to?" the ocean blue eyed boy asked.   
"I've heard wonderful things about the market here," Ignis explained. "I'd like to stock up on some curitives while we can." Noctis nodded "Sounds good to me."   
As they wandered through the market Ignis came upon a man selling small items he had collected over his travels. Ignis made a purchase and thanked him. Looking over the crowd he saw Noctis looking at some sweets.    
"It's been quite some time since I've tried to make the desert, perhaps I could try again" he said softly from behind him. Noctis smiled. He told Ignis about that as a child.  
"You still remember that?" Noctis asked surprised. Ignis gave him an affectionate squeeze on his shoulder "Of course I do, it's my white whale" he joked causing Noctis to laugh. After they had finished they met up at the hotel. Ignis set to prepare the desert trying banana cream with coconut filling this time. Gladio wandered over, confused since they were planning on going out with Iris to eat dinner. He chuckled as he saw what Ignis was doing.   
"You spoil him." he remarked to which Ignis smiled.   
"perhaps I do," he answered honestly "but... he's my family" he explained. The realization washed over Gladio   
"I guess that's true huh?" he looked over at the younger man who was talking and laughing with Iris and Prompto. "Well don't forget, he's not your only family" Gladio gave Ignis a warm smile conveying his love for the man. Ignis put the tarts in the oven and went to his bag.   
"I got you something as well" he said causing Gladio to raise an eyebrow. Ignis pulled a few books from his bag and handed them to the taller man.   
"I noticed you've almost finished the one you have." he smiled as he handed them over. Gladio felt his heart melt as he looked at them, then into Ignis loving eyes.   
"Thanks Iggy." he said softly.


	6. Not fooling anyone

Prompto and Noctis were sitting on the ledge of a large billboard in nowhere Eros. The blonde was rifling through his bag before pulling out two sodas, and some candy, handing one of the sodas to Noct.  
Gladio and Ignis looked around before entering the caravan. Noctis chuckled.  
"They really think they're fooling anyone?" He said popping the top off his soda.  
"I know right, it's so obvious there a couple." Prompto laughed.  
"You know they've been hiding it for like... 3 years" Noctis realized.  
"Damn, you think their scared?"  
"Those two?" Noctis shook his head "I think their cocky." Prompto took a long drink and watched the lights go out in the caravan.  
"Guess we're stuck out here for awhile" he sighed.  
"I give it fifteen  minutes" Noct said. Prompto popped a candy in his mouth.  
"only fifteenth?" he asked "I think thirty at least. "  
"Wanna bet?" Noct smirked.  
"Okay, what does the winner get?" Prompto asked intrigued. Noctis thought for a moment.  
"Winner gets the bed" Noct said. Prompto shook his head  
"After those two have..." he motioned to the caravan "... hard pass dude." he said swinging his legs off the side of the billboard.  
"How about the winner gets to drive?" Prompto suggested. Noctis smiled evily.  
"Okay, but loser sits shotgun and we force Mom and Dad to sit together in the back." They both laughed, watching the dark caravan like it was a tv show.  
Prompto looked at his phone "ten minutes" he said in a sing-song voice as Noctis time was coming up fast. Noctis shook his head.  
"We've been on the road too long for them to take that long" he whined. A few more minutes passed before the lights came back on and Ignis stepped out fixing his hair.  
"Time?" Noctis asked with bated breath. Prompto checked his phone.  
"Shit, eighteen minutes, I guess you win" he sulked.  
"I knew they couldn't make it a half hour" he said basking in his win.  
Gladio came out next a goofy smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around Ignis waist. Ignis was laughing.  
"They really are idiots" Noctis said dryly. Prompto chuckled "Ahh, to be young and in love."


End file.
